I Tried To Say It But Chickened Out
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Random...in the Naruto world with all those characters but based around the ones I create. And the ones I created are based off of my real friends...sort of...some of the events really happened though.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you been watching her?"

"Yes Pein, I have."

"What are the results of your research?"

"She's got a very short temper and doesn't normally take any crap from any one else. She can be vicious but normally she's rather calm and holds emotions inside."

"Interesting."

"She knows a lot about us and has fallen in love with most of us."

"That's very interesting. Do you know whom she has fallen in love with?"

"Deidara and myself. She also has strong feelings for you, Itachi and Hidan while Tobi annoys her. She also says something about us that puzzles me."

"Which is?"

"Well two things actually. First she keeps saying things about Madara Uchiha like he's still alive. I thought he was dead; he would be at least 100 years old if he were still alive. The other thing about the girl that interests me more then puzzles me is that she knows our past, present and future."

"That could be useful, thank you Sasori you may leave."

When the door closed behind Sasori a shadow came into the light.

"What do you think Madara?"

"The girl is intriguing" he picked up a file and flipped through "She could be of use, with her knowledge of our future it could help us in our mission. If this picture does her any justice she will be a nice addition to the Akatsuki."

"Then I'll send Sasori and Deidara to fetch her."

"Send either Itachi or Hidan as well. Whom ever wants to go."

Pein nodded, and took the folder from Madara's hands. He found the four men he was searching for in the living room.

"Sasori, Deidara this is your mission" Pein handed them the folder "Itachi, Hidan which one of you would like to go pick up a new member?"

"Depends" Hidan pondered "How does this person fucking look?"

Sasori took the picture out of the folder and showed him and Itachi. Both of their eyes widened.

"I'll go!" they said in unison.

"Fine" Pein sighed "All four of you will go. Sasori, you're the leader since you know more about her then anyone else."


	2. Chapter 2

*** Your POV ***

"Hasa! Give me back my fucking shake!" you shouted.

"Geeze, you're in a bitchy mood" she handed back your drink.

"I warned you this morning" you hissed.

"Thought it would pass."

"She's always like this" Kali said.

"Gee thanks" you said sarcastically glaring at her.

"Your welcome" she smirked.

You snatched your milkshake back; Max put his hands up like a child.

"What?" you watched him "You want some?" he nodded, you sighed annoyed "Fine."

You handed him the milkshake. Someone tapped your shoulder; turning around you saw the most unusual red head.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone by the name of Aelia" he asked so politely.

"That would be me" you took your drink back and stood up "What's it to ya?'

"The office told me to find you since I'm new here and I have class with you next."

You glanced at the clock then grabbed your stuff.

"Come on" you started walking away "I'll show you where our class room is."

"Thank you" he said "My name is Sasori."

"You already know my name puppet boy" you glanced at him "Where's the blond?"

He chucked and pointed to the door behind him.

"So the blond is in the front of the school" you turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? To go see your partner."

Sasori sighed and had to jog to catch up to you.

"Aelia, class is the other way" Candra shouted.

"Going to make a phone call" you waved her away.

"Sasori, that was quick, un." Deidara blinked at you.

"I got the girl" he scratched the back of his head "She's smarter then I thought."

"Aelia, un" he kissed your hand "It's an honor."

You glanced around "The teams are broken up."

"Your picture really doesn't do you any fucking justice" Hidan smirked eyes scaling your body.

"Hidan, the religious freak" you pointed to each man in front of you "Itachi Uchiha, the weasel and traitor or so they say. Deidara, blondie and bomb expert. Sasori, puppet and puppet master, scorpion of the red sand."

"You know about us?" Itachi asked.

"I know a lot about the Akatsuki" you shrugged "And you're here...why?"

"To get you to join the fucking Akatsuki duh" Hidan snapped.

"No!" you glared and walked back inside.

"We need you on our team" Sasori followed you in.

"No you don't."

"Yes we do, you can help us, and you know the future. Please join us."

"I said no!"

"Why?"

"You don't need me!"

"Yes I do!"

You glared at his calm brown eyes. He wasn't going to give up; you bent down to tell your friends what class they had next, they never could remember after lunch since each day it switched between two different classes. You took no more then two steps when Sasori grabbed your forearm; you glanced at his hand then at him. He opened his free hand and offered you what was in it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take this and think my offer over" Sasori said.

You took the ring from his hand and examined it. It was the same ring the Akatsuki wore; the one in your hand had a familiar symbol.

"Blood?" you asked, and he nodded, you handed the ring back "I'm not changing my mind any time soon."

"I'll force you if I have to."

"Try your luck Sasori, but you might fail" you smirked just as the bell rung "I have to get to class."

You got your arm free and went to photography class with Max, Hasa, Kali, Candra and Yamato. They kept asking about the connection between you and Sasori. As usual you never gave a straight answer so they stopped nagging. Max on the other hand was more curious then the rest, more then usual. It took until there was a knock on the door three quarters of the way through class for him to give up.

"Excuse me but we are looking for Aelia."

"Yes officer's this way. Aelia" the teacher called.

You looked up from your work to see Itachi and Sasori in a police uniform. You smirked and leaned back in your chair.

"What can I do for ya officers?" you asked sarcastically emphasizing the word 'officers'.

"Please stand up" Itachi ordered.

You shrugged and walked up to him. The class watched in confusion.

"You're under arrest" Itachi said while putting hand cuffs on your wrists then leaned in to whisper in your ear "For being the sexiest woman alive."

You frowned at his comment and shouldered him in the jaw. Itachi backed off rubbing his jaw.

"Damn girl you're strong. We may need back up."

Sasori smirked at Itachi's pain and kept his eyes on you. At the work 'backup' Deidara and Hidan walked in also in police uniforms. You couldn't help it, you began to laugh all the while you were picking the lock on the cuffs with a bobby pin that you carried in your back pocket in case you needed it for your hair.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara asked.

"You and him" you gestured toward Hidan "You look completely ridiculous in those uniforms."

Hidan came at you followed closely by Deidara just as you got free. You put one handcuff on Hidan then spun him around and placed the other one on Deidara in a certain way so that they couldn't attack together because they were facing in opposite directions. This was all done in a quick smooth motion that no one saw coming, they blinked and it was done.

"Fuck, this girl is good" Hidan complained.

"That's why she's wanted" Sasori answered.

"Why am I being arrested?" you asked.

"Do you really want your class mates to know the reason?" Itachi answered.

You glared at him but he just smirked. You walked by punching him in the gut causing him to groan in pain. Sasori took a hold of your upper arm as you passed and walked you out.

"You're troublesome" Sasori sighed.

"But you'll come to love me" you teased.

"Do you mind removing these cuffs, un" Deidara asked "You destroyed the lock so the key doesn't work."

You giggled and helped him out. As you were removing the cuffs there was a slight prick in the back of your neck and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" you mumbled "Damn my neck hurts… that bastard poisoned me. I'm going to kill that puppet."

"You're awake" a new voice said placing a tray of food down "I brought you some food. I'll be right back."

You sat up looking around at your surroundings and realized you were in bed. Instinctively you pulled the covers up to cover yourself. A door closed and you looked up to see two men; one jumped on the bed to lay next to you and the other sat by your feet.

"You don't have to worry you're still dressed" the voice by your feet said "And your food is not poisoned."

You reached over to grab a grape; with that movement you were able to get a better view of the man's face.

"Pein" he nodded "Then you must be Madara Uchiha, disguised as Tobi."

"Very good" Madara complemented "But remember that..."

"No one knows that Tobi is a disguise" you cut him off.

"Let's go introduce you to everyone else" Pein instructed.

"First, new clothes."

He nodded and pointed to a closet. Pein and Madara left the bedroom so you could get changed. When you were done you walked out, they were waiting for you but their mouths dropped as soon as their eyes landed on you.

"On the way explain why I'm here" you demanded.

"Um sure" Pein opened the door for you "We want you to join us because of your knowledge. We are aware of your strengths and your persuasion skills."

"Look what Tobi brought" Madara exclaimed excitedly "Tobi a good boy."

You followed him into the room scanning for Sasori. You saw him leaning against a chair beside Deidara. You put on a sweet smile and almost danced up to him.

"Hey there sweetie."

"Oh, hi Aelia" he said.

"I wanted to give you something."

He gave you a confused look. You smacked him on the back of the head, hard and still smiling sweetly.

"That hurt" he complained rubbing his head.

"Poor puppet" you said sarcastically then frowned walking back to Pein "You poisoned me bastard."

"Everyone" Pein put his hands on your shoulders "This is Aelia, our newest member."

You only just noticed that you were being stared at with lustful eyes. Perverted grins were creeping up on their faces.

"I expect all of you to be on your best behavior" Pein warned "She has a special gift that can be very useful."

"What could this gift be?" Kisame asked.

"I know your future" you informed him.

"Oh really? Elaborate."

You glanced at Pein and Madara, they nodded then you turned your attention back to the others.

"Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Itachi will all die" you informed.

There was a low whistle breaking the silent tension. The names you mentioned were your favorite people in the room; it always saddened you that they die.

"Who the hell kills us?" Hidan asked "I can't be fucking killed."

"Telling you would ruin the surprise and spoil the fun" you smiled playfully.

"So I lose five members?" Pein asked outraged.

"Yes, now let me go home."

"Tobi want to play a game with Aelia" Madara jumped up and down.

He grabbed your hand and dragged you down the hall.

"I'll show you to your room" he opened a door and pushed you in "Maybe you can help us get into a secure building."

You looked around the room that Madara pushed you in. There was a bed and all the technology in the world it seemed, every wall was covered in some piece of technology.

"The Akatsuki's going into the technical world?" you asked sitting in front of a computer turning it on "So what's this secure place you were talking about?"

"The military is holding onto a chemical that can help us increase the speed of removing a biju."

"Where's this military compound?"

"It's in Germany."

"You're kidding?" he shook his head and you typed up a search "Here are the blue prints."

"That was quick. Now we can get in and out easily."

"Nothing's easy. Give me about a week to figure this out."

He left you to your research.


	5. Chapter 5

*** A Week Later ***

"Tobi" you entered the kitchen that morning "I got it."

He jumped from his seat and followed you back to your room.

"Okay, we're going to need a couple of my friends to help out" you turned multiple screens on "Now this base is like a maze. There are security guards everywhere. In some areas there are lasers and the security cameras in this place see everything. My friends will have to keep their eyes on the cameras and deactivate them as needed."

"So we need to pick up how many of your friends?"

"Four" he gave you a look "Trust me."

"Take Deidara and Sasori with you to collect your friends."

You nodded, grabbed your cloak and went to find the blond and puppet.

"Deidara, Sasori get off your lazy asses and come with me. We have a mission to pick up four people and I'm in charge."

*** Back At School ***

"Okay who are we picking up?" Sasori asked.

"Max, Kali, Yamato and Takara" you answered.

"Be right back, un" Deidara smirked.

"Do you even know what they look like?"

They glanced at each other then back at you shaking their heads. You sighed putting the hood up to cover your face then marched right into your school.

"Max, Kali, Yamato, and Takara" you said pointing to each of your friends.

Sasori grabbed Kali and Yamato while Deidara grabbed Max and Takara.

*** Back At The Hideout ***

Your friends were lightly tossed onto your bed. You removed the cloak and began explaining why they were there. They went to work on the technology part while Takara went straight to your closet.

"Aelia, follow me" Pein ordered.

He took you to a room; it was just like the interrogation rooms from all the crime shows you watched. He pointed through the glass drawing your attention from the room you were in to the young man in the other room.

"That is General Smitz" Pein explained "He has access to the military bass in Germany with the chemical. Madara and I thought he might be of use."

"Yes he can" you glanced at the recording equipment then at the General "There are a couple of things I need to do before I talk to him. But first I want no recordings of what will happen in that room, and while I get prepared go tie the General's feet to the legs of the chair."

You made a quick phone call and went to your room to change. You put on a red spaghetti strap dress; it went down to mid-thigh and had an open back. A pair of red stiletto heals finished the outfit. The...friend you called waited for you, you told her the plan and she agreed to help.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good day General Smitz" you greeted him messaging his shoulder's "How are you today?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked.

You walked around and sat on his lap. One leg on either side of him and you began to unbutton his uniform.

"These questions may seem important to you but their answers are very irrelevant" you tossed the jacket on the table "This is my interview General Smitz; I will be asking the questions."

You debated between ripping off his shirt or unbuttoning it. You decided to rip it off. You first loosened the tie, grabbed the collar and ripped. The buttons were still in tack when you tossed it on the table.

"General Smitz."

"George" he corrected eyeing you.

"George...I prefer General for this stage."

"This stage? What do you mean?"

"General your answers will come in time but this is my interview" you reminded him removing the tie "Where can I find the power enhancing chemical?"

He stayed quiet. You began kissing his neck; he let out a moan and his hands tightened their grip on the chair.

"Sector D."

"How do I get to it?" your lips brushed his skin as you spoke.

"Only I can get to it."

"Will you take me to it?"

He never answered. You were okay with that, you'll just ask again when your friend was done with him. You kissed his lips, he was fighting you and you didn't like it.

You pulled away as one of your dress straps fell off your shoulder. He immediately went to push it back up, that's when you noticed the wedding ring. You took his hand and put his ring finger in your mouth, using your teeth you pulled it off and spit it across the room.

You put his hand against your cheek then slowly pulled it across your lips, down your neck, across your breast and left it on your waist. You wrapped both your arms around his neck; you tossed his hat away and began to play with his hair as you kissed him.

He began to kiss back; his other hand came up your thigh, over your ass and rested on your waist. You stood up, brought your legs out from around him to stand in front. Your lips never left him during that time, your hands went down his chest slowly, and you removed his belt.

You left his lips and began kissing his neck. He tightened his grip on your waist telling you to go back to his lips. Your dress rose higher from his grip, he didn't loosen it but he let you continue your kisses. You kissed all the way down his chest until you reached his pants. You glanced up at him, he removed his grip from you and watched as you bent down on your knees and used your teeth to unbutton his pants and to unzip them.

He lifted his weight off of the chair so you could pull down his pants. You stood up and walked away; you removed your shoes and ripped a piece of your dress off. You walked behind him and blindfolded him.

"Let your other senses take control" you whispered in his ear.

Quietly you left the room and your friend came in. You waited outside for about half an hour when she came out you went back in.

"What did you think?" you removed his blindfold.

"That was the best sex I've had in my entire life."

You stood in front of him and leaned over. His boxers were back on; your hands went up his thigh, squeezed his ass and came around resting on the inside of his thigh but never once touching his manhood. His eyes were looking down your dress as you watched his face.

"Will you take me to the chemical?" you asked again.

"I can't."

You pressed your breasts against his chest hand getting closer to his manhood "Please."

He looked up at you "I'm not sure."

You kissed his lips then pulled away just enough to talk "Pretty please."

He moved his head forward to kiss you some more then pulled away "I'll show you the chemical tomorrow. You'll be so close you could touch it."

"Thank you" you kissed him again pulling away from him all together cutting the ropes on his legs "I'll let you get dressed."

"Why don't you dress me" he smirked "You've already undressed me so why not do it in reverse?"

You just smiled and left. Your friend waited for you outside and walked with you to your room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Working for you can have its benefits" she jumped on your bed "Nice room."

"I don't even want to know what those benefits are" you opened a safe "Okay Akira, here's your 100$ fee. Since I got most of the information before you stepped in, I'll give you half of the information fee."

"Fair enough, I noticed his jacket. What are you doing with a General?"

"The General has access to the chemical I want."

"So instead of having to deal with all the security measures by breaking in, you're going to be shown in?"

"Exactly. But I'll still need to get out of there with the chemical. And getting out won't be as easy as getting in."

You walked Akira out and thanked her again. On your way back to your room you noticed the whole Akatsuki in the living room watching television. You were curious of what show could get all of them so interested. You stood there with your mouth open; they were watching a video recording of the 'interview' with the General. They watched the beginning, fast-forwarded through the middle with Akira, watched the end, then rewound and watched the beginning again.

"I thought I told you no recordings" you hissed.

Everyone stiffened at the sound of your voice. Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame stood up and left staring.

"Are the rest of you involved in the recording of that interview?"

"You're really not that scary, especially after seeing that" Hidan pointed to the television "You're too damn sexy. I mean it's taking all my will power to not fuck you right now."

You saw Sasori, Itachi, Pein and Madara nod their head in agreement.

"Well then" you smirked "I wonder whose will power breaks first."

"You want us to break and fuck you?"

"Oh no, not at all" you took the video tape "I want to know whose will power is the weakest and whose is the strongest."

"So you're testing the whole Akatsuki?" Pein asked, you nodded "Very well, we accept this challenge."

"There might be a prize at the end for the one with the best will power."

You went back to your room and got your friends set up for the night then went to bed yourself.


	8. Chapter 8

Takara had set out your clothes for today's mission; a black leather mini skirt, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. She said she couldn't find a nice shirt, so you put on a fancy bra and zipped the jacket up high enough so it looked like you were wearing a shirt.

Pein waited in the living room with the General by his side. He narrowed his eyes at you while the General went wide-eyed.

"You're going to have to remove your jacket" the General said "So I can do a proper search just to make sure you don't have any weapons."

You smiled eyeing Pein as you removed your jacket, holding it at arms length. His hands balled into fists, he was struggling and you believed he would have broken down if the General wasn't in the room. You put your jacket back on when told to.

*** Inside Germany's Base ***

"This is amazing" you starred at the chemical and its information "I guess I might owe you for showing me this."

"I know how you can" the General smirked.

You pulled out an ear piece from your jacket pocket, placed it in your ear and pushed the button.

"Get me out of here" you commanded.

You grabbed the information and chemical as Kali and Max told you how to get out. The General shot your left arm as you escaped through the ventilation shafts.

You reached the roof and signaled for Deidara to come get you. While waiting for the blond to come to you with his clay bird knives were being thrown at you. You turned around just as one hit your right leg, you dodged most of the knives but one hit your stomach and you were beginning to fade out. The gun shot caused you to bleed a lot and now you had two knives stuck in you.

*** Max's POV ***

The blond came rushing into the base with Aelia in his arms. The sight of her limp in his arms was upsetting; she's your best friend. Everyone in the living room ran to the infirmary room, the red head ordered everyone out but you stayed.

"Get out of here Max, I need to concentrate" Sasori ordered.

"No" your voice was hoarse "I'm not leaving her."

"If you stay then help me" he removed her jacket and passed you some ties "Wrap these on either side of the wound. Remove the blade and suck out the blood until it tastes metallic again."

"Why?" you asked obeying.

"These knives were dipped in poison. Just spit the blood on the floor, don't swallow it."

As you worked on her leg Sasori worked on her stomach. After about five minutes her blood tasted metallic to you, Sasori double checked before working on the bullet wound. You held onto her hand and watched her face; you knew she was alive because she would react when something hurt.

"You love her don't you" Sasori commented bandaging Aelia's wounds.

You put a hand against her cheek "I do love Aelia, with my life."

She squeezed your hand, coughed and began to rise. Sasori tried to gently push her back down on the bed but she refused.

"Would you lay back down" Sasori insisted "You need to rest and any movement could cause any left over poison to take over again."

"I thought we got rid of all the poison" you complained.

"Until I can make an antidote it will be impossible to have a completely clean system."

"Aelia please" you begged "I can't lose you."

"Max" she whispered "Pass me my cell phone. I have a friend who can give me the antidote over the phone."

You went over to her jacket and pulled out her phone handing it to her. She dialed a number, all she said was where the poison came from.

"The antidote is green tea" she hung up her phone "I can move as long as I have a cup of green tea in my hands."

"Do me a favor" Sasori sighed "Stay off your feet until I give further notice, got it. You can drink green tea if you want, but I'm still going to analyze the poison and make an antidote."

"Fine" she sulked.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Aelia's POV ***

"How are you feeling?" Takara asked.

"As good as new" you replied stretching.

"That was fast, only two days."

"Why are you still here? Yamato went back home."

"It's boring without you at school" she blushed "And most of these guys are HOT!"

You laughed "Why am I not surprised. Though, for once I have to agree with you."

"What about Max? I thought you love him."

"I do" now you were blushing "But he's a friend and I doubt he thinks of me as anything else."

*** Max's POV ***

"I thought you were going home with Yamato" you sat on the bed.

Kali was playing a video game in Aelia's room; she seemed to not even hear you.

"Kali?" you asked.

"Huh?" she paused the game turning to you "I was but decided to stay here."

"Why?"

"You and Aelia."

You felt your face go red "We're friends."

"You love her, so tell her."

"I did."

"And?"

"She was unconscious and came back after I said it."

"That doesn't count."

"But…"

"No buts, you have to tell her to her face. Do it before the contest is over."

"Contest?"

"She's seeing who has the best will power; the so-called winner gets a special gift."

"Aelia's my life" you sighed "As long as she's happy; I guess that's all that matters."

"How generous of you. Just tell her you love her and you'll both be happy."

"Love who?" Aelia walked in with Takara.

"We were just talking about Max telling a girl that he loves her" Kali answered.

"Oh" her eyes lost their sparkle for a moment "I hope you get the same reply back."

*** Pein's POV ***

"Let's just tell her the contest if off" you highly suggested "Nothing good will come of this is someone 'wins'."

There were murmurs of agreement through the men. You went to Aelia's room to tell her.

"Aelia" she opened her door "We decided to end the contest, no good will come out of this if someone wins."

"Understandable" she replied smiling "Losers."

Her answer took you by surprise, when you realized that she closed her door in your face you walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Aelia's POV ***

"Takara, we're gone for a few days calm down" you caught her shoulders.

"But I'll need clothes and hair stuff and…" she trailed off.

"Calm down, you don't need any of that."

"We're ready to go" Kali announced "Takara calm enough to come?"

You looked at her and nodded. Pein told you all to get accepted into Konoha, 'make sure you're allowed to come and go' he said.

*** Max's POV ***

You were eyeing Aelia while walking in the forest. Tobi gave her a bracelet, each charm being a representation of each member of the Akatsuki. There were three charms she kept playing with; the ones representing Sasori, Deidara and Itachi.

You were jealous and you didn't know why, they never took her away from you. Maybe that was it; they were subtly taking her away. You were more afraid of losing her then dyeing yourself.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes up ahead, and then all of a sudden things went black.

*** Aelia's POV ***

An elderly lady came out of the bushes. She looked very witch like, she smiled at you. You began to levitate, you were looking around trying to figure out how then saw the lady.

"Witch" you hissed.

She smiled even more, raised her hands and a red light extended from her fingers hitting you. You screamed in pain, trying to fight it, you starred at her and she wasn't happy. The pain increased and increased until she was knocked out, at the same time things went black for you.

*** ? POV ***

You and your team were training in the forest. You heard a scream, glanced at your team mates and ran in the direction of the sound.

Levitating above the ground glowing red was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Her brown hair and blond bangs were flying around; she was trying not to scream as she starred at the ground. You followed her gaze and saw an elderly lady, her fingers lit red were pointing at the girl.

You nodded to your team mates, they knocked out the lady and you ran to catch the girl. She fell from the sky to your arms like an angel. Your team mates picked up the other three kids that were lying around and went back to the village.

*** Aelia's POV ***

Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you saw was…a ceiling. You blinked a couple of times to make sure you weren't dreaming then sat up. You were in a hospital; there were three beds around you each containing a friend. You jumped out of bed…bad idea.

"You should stay in bed" a pink haired girl said walking in with a blond and raven haired boy "The doctor's are still trying to figure out what the witch did to you."

"Who are you? Where am I?" you glanced around again "And don't say I'm in a hospital."

The blond snickered and the girl hit him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, that's Naruto Uzumaki" she gestured to the blond then the raven haired boy "And that's Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name is Aelia."

"You're currently in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves."

You heard a moan in front of you. Despite how you were feeling you pushed off the bed and made your way toward the moan.

"Where am I?" Kali groaned.

"I'll explain when the others wake up" no sooner had you said that the others stirred and sat up "Welcome to a hospital in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves."

"Who are they?" Takara asked mainly pointing to Sasuke.

"They are Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke."

"You should be in bed" a nurse walked in "You and your friend can leave in two days. Until then stay in bed and rest."

"We'll come back in two days and give you a tour of the village" Sakura said.

The three of them left, the nurse did some tests then you went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now that you're out of the hospital where do you want to go first?" Sakura asked.

"Who's in charge of this village?" Kali asked.

"Lady Tsunade."

"Could we meet her?"

She nodded and led the way. Takara and Sakura talked about boys and fashion while Naruto tried to get their attention. Behind them was Max and Kali, they were whispering about something while you were in your own little world as Sasuke walked next to you.

"Aelia, what are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out what that witch did to me" you replied coming out of your little world.

"The doctors found nothing."

"Maybe, but still…could you take me to a library later?"

*** Sasuke's POV ***

"Maybe, but still…could you take me to a library later?"

You felt a blush start to creep up. She wanted you to take her to a library, just the two of you. You heard stories when you were a kid when your brother was talking with his friends about the make-out sessions they had with girls in the library and other places around the village.

"Um…sure."

"Thanks."

She smiled, it was so beautiful, but it faded shortly after. Her hand went to her neck and her fingers began to move, like she was playing with a necklace.

*** Max's POV ***

You glanced behind you to see Sasuke blushing; he blushed even more when Aelia smiled at him.

"Even Sasuke has a crush on her" you whispered to Kali.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You need to tell Aelia you love her. If you don't someone else will and they might be the one to win her heart."

"My birthday's coming up…I'll tell her then."

"Perfect! I have an idea for your birthday gift."

*** Aelia's POV ***

In a few short minutes Sakura opened the door to Lady Tsunade's office. She was very kind and told us that there were no places left for us to stay. Sakura offered her place to Takara, and then Naruto offered his place to Kali. Only because Sasuke had the most space he offered it to you and Max.

The plan was to see where we were going to stay then meet at Ichiraku for lunch. Almost instantly Max and Sasuke hated each other but they were only nice because you were around.

Sasuke's apartment had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Luckily the extra bedroom had two single beds, since you and Max had to share that room.

"Aelia" Kali dragged you away from Ichiraku "You do know that Max's birthday is coming up."

"Shit, I forgot. How much time do I have?"

"His birthday's this Saturday."

"Double shit; that only gives me four days."

"I know something that he wants."

"Oh?"

"Max wants you, he loves you."

"Double oh."

"Just to help a friend, I though you'd like to know. Come on, let's join the others."

"Aelia, we have a problem" Takara said, you raised a brow "We have no more clothes, only the ones we're wearing. We have to go shopping tomorrow."

You groaned but agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

You found nothing in the library last night about the witch or what she did to you. So you called up a friend to search for you, he said he'd call you back on Saturday.

*** Max's POV ***

You were used to going shopping with Kali, Candra and Hasa, but you never once went with Aelia. It was amusing to see her and Takara talk about the clothes, especially with their different tastes. She looked so beautiful in everything, at least 98% of everything she tried on. Even the things that you looked at wondering how it would look on her she tried on for you.

As we were walking to the next store Takara suddenly stopped. We walked back to her to see that she was looking at a lingerie store. She grabbed Aelia's hand and dragged her in; you glanced at Kali before walking in. It felt strange to be in that kind of store and it made your imagination go wild picturing Aelia in most of the things.

"You did pretty good, spending a whole day shopping" Aelia complemented when you got back to the apartment "I mean shopping with Takara can be torture."

"It wasn't that bad" you shrugged "Until the lingerie store that is. Did you even get anything from there?"

"Nothing special, just a night gown."

She put it on showing it to you then grabbed her phone and left.

*** Aelia's POV ***

"I need you to get something from my closet so I can wear it on Saturday" you spoke into your phone.

"What's so special about Saturday?" your friend asked.

"It's Max's birthday."

"That makes sense. So what do you want?'

"I want my emerald green top, denim skirt and black heals."

"Which skirt? Also which pair of heals?"

"It's his birthday, he's turning eighteen."

"So you want the short, almost mini skirt and the sexy strapping black heals. I'll even add a nail polish and lipstick."

"You're the best! Track my number and leave the box on the door step by Friday night with my name on it and what's in it."


	13. Chapter 13

*** Max's POV ***

You groaned rolling out of bed…it was Saturday, your birthday. You wanted to stay in bed but you had plans with Kali later and it was better to get up now or you'll never get up later.

You got dressed and noticed that Aelia wasn't in her bed anymore. You rubbed your eyes and stretched while going to the kitchen. You froze in he door way, there she stood, wearing your favorite outfit that she had in her closet. An emerald green top, short denim skirt, black heals and green nail polish that compliments the top.

"Morning Max" she smiled turning toward you "Have a seat, I'll make you breakfast."

You nodded and obeyed.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You went to the kitchen for breakfast and the first thing you saw was Aelia in the most gorgeous outfit ever holding a cake.

"Morning Sasuke" she smiled.

She placed the cake in front of Max, gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday Max."

You left the room to get dressed since you were standing there in your pyjama pants. Once dressed there was a knock on your door.

"Come in" you called.

"Sasuke" Aelia walked in "I was wondering if I could have the apartment today."

"I guess I could always go train."

"Thanks Sasuke" she gave you a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

You stood there lightly touching your cheek dumbfounded. But as promised you left the apartment.

*** Max's POV ***

"Where's Sasuke going?" you asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to train" Aelia shrugged "Do you want your gift?"

"You know I don't like gifts" you whined putting your dishes in the sink.

"I thought about it and decided not to buy you anything. I'm going to tell you the truth instead."

You looked at her for a second before she kissed you on the lips. You put your arms around her waist kissing back as her arms went around your neck, she pulled back to look in your eyes.

"I love you Max" she kissed you again "Happy birthday."

Aelia wrapped around your arm with her head on your shoulder as you watched a movie. About three quarters of the way through you stopped paying attention and started a make-out session. Her hands trailed up your shirt tossing it away, her cell phone rang mid kiss. She took out her phone and placed it on speaker.

"Talk to me" she said going back to kissing you "It better be good."

"Are you having sex?" the male voice asked amused.

"No."

"So you're just having a make-out session?"

"You called why Alexander?"

"I have information on the witch."

"What did you find out?"

"She gave you her powers through a curse. When you activate the powers they will be influenced by your emotions, until you can control the powers. They will be very subtle, but you'll most defiantly notice them when you're angry."

"How do these powers get activated?"

"Sex. The more sex, the stronger the powers will be."

"You're kidding me? That's fucked up."

"No joke. Oh, and that bracelet from what you told me you can now summon and command them as you please."

"I like that side affect. Thank you Alexander, good bye."

She hung up the phone and turned her attention back to you. Aelia tackled you so she was on top of you.

"I love you" she said between kisses.

"I love you more."

She started to kiss down your chest when the door bell rang. You glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Kali's here" you got up kissing her again "She was going to take me out for my birthday."

"I guess I'll go back to the Akatsuki" a frown formed on your face "Just to give them a report and maybe to see if I can command them without 'activating' the witch's powers."

"Fine, just come back to me" you put your shirt back on.

"Always" she gave you a final kiss before leaving "Hey Kali."


	14. Chapter 14

*** Aelia's POV ***

"Tobi glad to see Aelia!" you were jumped on immediately after entering the base "Tobi missed Aelia."

"I think we all missed her" Sasori mentioned "Some more then others."

"What took you so long?" Pein asked.

"Something happened that required me to be in a hospital for a few days" you replied.

"Explain."

"A witch gave me her powers through a curse. They aren't activated yet though."

"Do you know how to activate them?"

"Yes. Before you ask they activate after I have sex."

"That's definitely a unique way."

"Damn girl" Hidan walked in the room "Are you just waiting to get fucked up?"

"Why do you ask?" you crossed your arms.

"You show so much skin you mind as well just walk around naked" he paused eyeing you "That isn't such a bad idea."

"Yes it is. The answer to your previous question is that I plan on getting…fucked up as you put it."

"Does it matter who? Because I can fuck you right here and now. You tempt me every time I see you."

"Yes it matters Hidan."

"Please share with us. Who's going to be the lucky bastard?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're blushing! You're not going to tell me who the bastard is because I know who it is…which means he's in the Akatsuki. The one you want to fuck is in the Akatsuki!"

That got everyone's attention; your face was probably tomato red from embarrassment by now. Hidan wasn't even close with all his guessing; it just felt weird having this kind of conversation, especially with him. Unconsciously you started to squeeze his charm.

"Okay, that's enough out of you Hidan" Pein intervened.

"Hidan are you okay?" Itachi asked.

You rushed to his side concerned, he began to breathe again.

"What the hell happened?" you asked.

"I was suffocating" he replied "I couldn't breathe."

You lifted up your bracelet to look at it; a smile crossed your face.

"What are you smiling about?" Itachi put your arm down "Hidan could have died."

You looked at his eyes, without thinking you kissed him.

"All of your futures are changing" Pein gave you a strange look "Tobi how do you feel about flying?"

"Tobi loves to fly! Tobi wishes he could have wings and fly!"

You took the charm off the bracelet "Your wish is my command."

You lifted the charm up and he also lifted off the ground. You tossed the charm in the air and caught it with your other hand. He flew in the air above everyone and landed on the ground on the other side of the room, when you put the charm back on he was exactly where he started.

"Any way, I've brought you up to date" you began to move toward the door "Now I'm going back to my friends in Konoha."

Sasori blocked your exit and grabbing your arm. You were hoping that if you kissed him he would loosen up enough for you to leave without a fight. But that didn't work; he tensed, making him more…vigilant. Arms wrapped around your waist from behind and a head laid on your shoulder.

"Why don't you give us all a nice good bye kiss, un" Deidara whispered in your ear "It's not fair that Itachi and Sasori got one."

You turned around and kissed him, he tightened his grip on you. As you pulled away from his lips you noticed his shockingly blue eye was glazed over.

"Deidara" you said gently caressing his cheek "You can let me go now."

He did and you got out of there before anyone else could get you to kiss them. You heard a rustle in the trees behind you, you spun around to complain but you faced pure evil.


	15. Chapter 15

*** Max's POV ***

You stopped in the middle of the road and turned toward the forest. Something felt wrong, a flock of crows escaped through the tree tops and a gust of wind blew through the street.

"Max, you okay?" Kali asked.

"No, something is wrong" you replied.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura called.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto called.

They were calling the hokage's name while running up the street with Sasuke. You glanced at Kali and ran after them.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto called barging into her office "We've got trouble!"

"Naruto, calm down" Tsunade ordered.

"We were in the forest training" Sakura explained "We saw Orochimaru take Aelia away. She was bleeding badly."

She punched the desk and ordered us out of her office.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Kali asked.

"Pure evil" Sakura replied shivering.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Naruto proclaimed.

"You said that Aelia was bleeding" you commented.

"Yeah, it looked like a head wound. But she shouldn't loose her memory, it didn't look that bad" Sakura explained.

"I'm worried; she doesn't have the witch's powers activated yet."

"Don't worry too much Max" Kali suggested "We know she's tough and can handle her self."

*** A Year And A Half Later ***

*** Kali's POV ***

"I'm fed up with that girl" you hissed gesturing toward Sakura "I'm going back to the Akatsuki and use their technology to find Aelia."

"What will I do while you're gone?" Max asked.

"Hang out with Naruto or something."

You left before he could argue. When you reached the base nothing changed in the time you were gone.

"What are you doing back?" Itachi asked.

"What a warm welcome" you said sarcastically "I'm here to find Aelia."

"She's not here; we haven't seen her in a few months."

"Few months? Don't you mean a year and a half ago?"

"No, she came a few months ago, grabbed something and left."

"Aelia what the hell are you doing?"

You hissed running past him to her room. Itachi followed and sat on the bed as you turned everything on.

"What are you doing Kali?"

"I'm going to find Aelia. She's been missing for a year and a half" you typed some things in a search "Found her. Wow, these blue prints are amazing. But why is she so excluded from everyone else…and not moving."

"I'll go get her."

"Wait someone is heading in her direction."

*** Aelia'a POV ***

Footsteps were coming your way; you sat up expecting food to arrive.

"Follow me" you stood up "I'll show you to your new room."

The door opened and you followed him. When he showed you your room you immediately went straight to the bed.

"Clean up" he ordered "And put these on."

He left and you got showered putting on the clothes he gave you and sat on the bed.

"Try to convince her to tell you how to activate her powers" Orochimaru said on the other side of the door "If she doesn't then she's all yours, do with her that you please."

You heard Orochimaru's footsteps fade away as the door opened.

"Sasuke?" you asked shocked after he closed the door "Is that really you?"

"Aelia" he smirked.

You knew for a fact that was Sasuke just by the smirk. He came over to you pushing you on the bed lightly. He got on top of you and began kissing your neck.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You heard Orochimaru. You're all mine to do with as I please" he reached your lips "I love you Aelia."

"I don't love you. I love Max."

"He's been busy loving Sakura while you were gone."

"Good for him" he got off of you surprised by your answer "As long as Max is happy, I'm happy. But I will always love him."

"You really do love him. Why does every bastard I know get the girl?"

"There is a girl for you Sasuke. I'm just not her."

"I'll walk you out" Sasuke turned and you followed "You'll owe me for this."

"Yes Sasuke, whatever you say Sasuke" you said sarcastically rolling your eyes "Thank you Sasuke."

You kissed him before running off. You were nearing the village when you heard a familiar voice and name.

"You miss Aelia don't you Max?"

"I don't miss her, I…"

Max was cut off and when you came around a tree you saw why. He was making-out with Sakura, you hid behind the tree tears brimming your eyes. Sasuke was right, and the truth hurt, Max fell in love with Sakura while you were gone. You wanted to get to Konoha but the only way was past them.

"Sakura" Max took a deep breathe "I love…"

The tears were falling and you didn't want to hear the end of his sentence. You came around the tree and ran right in the middle of them. As you ran past Max grabbed your hand, pulling you toward him and into a kiss.

"Max" Sakura whined "You said that you didn't miss her."

"Yes but you cut me off before I could finish" he combed your hair with his fingers "I don't miss Aelia, I crave her, she's a drug to me. I've gone through withdrawals for far too long. But I love her with all my heart and I know she'll come back, I'll wait forever if necessary."

"Max I love you so much" you kissed him again.

"Here" he handed you a box "I was going to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday, but chickened out. So then I planned for your seventeenth or eighteenth but you disappeared. It's a couple of months late but happy nineteenth belated birthday."

You grimaced slightly, his birthday was three months before yours and you already missed so much. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace you've ever seen. You pulled it out and Max took it from you and placed it around your neck.

"Max its…"

"Its beauty doesn't compare to you."


	16. Chapter 16

Aelia activated her powers that night and they became stronger each night. Orochimaru was furious that Sasuke let her go, so out of frustration Sasuke killed Orochimaru. A few months later Sasuke realized how much he wanted Aelia and went to go get her with his new team; Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo.

Aelia defeated his team but Sasuke knew her weakness. He was about to kill Max when she put herself in his way and died instead. Max killed himself shortly after, saying he could never live without her. Sasuke was devastated but never showed it.

The Akatsuki's original futures came true with Aelia's death. One by one they died, after Itachi's death Sasuke joined the Akatsuki. Madara showed his face to the few Akatsuki members who were left; Zetsu, Pein, Konan and Kisame. They still tried to hunt down Naruto and get the nine-tailed fox but kept failing.

Kali and Takara returned home with both happy and sad memories. They brought Max and Aelia home and their parents agreed to have them buried together, just like they died together. The memory of them lived on and people tried to fill in the empty void but it was impossible. Max and Aelia had the most impact on people's lives that was never noticed until their death.


End file.
